Drilling rigs has traditionally been designed to exclusively use joint drill pipe to drill wells, jointed casing to complete wells and jointed tubing to produce wells. A need has existed for a rig design which integrates a multi purpose tower, coiled tubular equipment systems, and casing drilling equipment systems, which can be disposed on a moveable and pivotable cantilever, particularly for jack-up rigs. This Multi Purpose Unit Rig Design, which has an ability to handle many different types of tubulars in order to increase the flexibility and efficiency of the operation, also provides a much safer work environment. New emerging technologies such as casing and continuous tubular “Coiled Tubulars” drilling and well intervention techniques are now ready for commercial application. These technologies and techniques effectively eliminate the number of jointed tubular trips required to be made in and out of the well. Tripping jointed tubulars is a slow and costly operation but also represents the single greatest safety hazard in an offshore operation. The elimination of many of these trips not only reduces well drilling and maintenance costs but prevents accidents. In addition, many times these technologies can not be used economically because of the high costs to efficiently integrate such equipments into traditional rigs. Drilling rigs have also traditionally used lattice derricks to support hoists on rigs. These derricks have significant safety issues in that equipment or structural elements can become detached and fall on worker's heads on the platform. Also the hoisting action is subject to pitch and yaw of the vessel and the equipment can become dangerous.